dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Arrow Trigger
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX. |activeskill1 = Piercing Arrow ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = The potential of Icarus brought forth by the Titan's Power penetrates all enemies on the battlefield. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 6922% damage to 1 enemy. If the target enemy is Invincible, Invincible is removed and additionally 7240% damage is inflicted. 10.5 sec |activeskill2 = Arrow of Demolition ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = She brings destruction to everything she touches. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3900% damage to all enemies and decreases all enemey DEF by 33% for 9 seconds. Targeted enemies are inflicted with 440% Bleeding damage every second. 12.1 sec |activeskill3 = Mighty Fire ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = The arrows shot from her mighty crossbow are so powerful that it makes even Gods shake in fear. |aEffect3 = Gather energy for 3 seconds to shoot an arrow that removes all enemy buffs, inflict 5600% damage, and casts a debuff that increases all damage received by the eenmy by 40% for 23 seconds. Arrow Trigger does not receive any damage while using this skill. 32 sec |passive1 = Tiger's Roar ( /Ranged) |flavorp1 = Nothing annoy's Arrow Trigger like those who attack from afar. |pEffect1 = When Arrow Trigger is hit by a Ranged attack, she counterattacks by removing buffs from 1 enemy and inflicts 9400% damage. Targeted enemies become airborne for 3 seconds. 4 sec |passive2 = Titan's Power |flavorp2 = Even Storm Bear is helpless against her power. |pEffect2 = Arrow Trigger inflicts up to x10 damage at random when dealing normal attacks, and the 3rd attack always inflicts maximum damage. Increases all party member's additional Boss ATK damage by 34%. Also, your own additional Boss ATK damage increases by 30% for each Transcended Boden in your party. Additionally, decreases Arrow Trigger's received Ranged damage by 50%. |passive3 = Descendant of Giant |flavorp3 = As a descendant of the ancient Titans, Arrow Trigger's potential power is limitless. |pEffect3 = Arrow Trigger inflicts up to x2 daamge at random in addition to all skill attacks. Also, when Arrow Trigger uses "Mighty Fire" she ignores 100% of the enemy's DEF to inflict a 100% Hit and increases her own ATK damage by 50%. |passive4 = Iron Arrow |flavorp4 = Arrow Trigger will do whatever it takes to stand up to the vicious Cerberus. |pEffect4 = Arrow Trigger's damage against Cerberus is increased by 40%. Additional random damage inflicted by Arrow Trigger's normal attacks is increased up to 30 times and all skill attacks inflict an additional random damage up to 3 times. |passive5 = Power of Icarus |flavorp5 = With the inherited power of Icarus, the Ancient Titan, Arrow Trigger encourages party members to be brave. |pEffect5 = Increases ATK of entire allied party by 38%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = Channels for those 3 seconds, making her unable to undego any other actions, but can be interacted with. The immunity lasts for that channel. |aEffect3_ex = Unleashes the tiger from her Deity version, instead of casting the reflect buff on herself. Compare with Draco Deathcrown. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Trigger_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Bodens